the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith's Perfect Day
Harry Smith's Perfect Day is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2016. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's family going to I'm a Shopper in the RustBucket 2000. Harry does a fart of excitement - he has spotted the new Stellarzone Theme Park! He starts begging to go, however Grace angrily refuses to let him due to her finding his bad school report in the compost heap. James Smith boasts about how he got all As in his report, so she decides to take him to the theme park tomorrow. Harry screams and rages so much Liam Smith also screams. That night, Harry dreams of being in court for his bad behaviour. Robert Sullivan, who is the judge, asks witnesses of his horrid acts whether he deserves to go to Stellarzone. James squeals about Harry setting the former's homework on fire with a magnifying glass, Catriona McMillan brings up an extreme water fight at school that he started, Beatrice Ruby and Steve Ruby say he ruined the latter's birthday party and Mae MacDonald mentions the time he used all her CDs as frisbees. Robert sentences Harry to a ban from all theme parks except for Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun. He wakes up screaming, suddenly getting an idea...he decides to be a goody-goody just for one day to force his mean horrible parents to change their minds. Soon Harry makes breakfast for Grace and Liam. As soon as he brings it up, James accuses him of peeing in their orange juice and throws a Pauline and her Prancing Petunias toy at him. He ends up spilling the juice all over Grace, who forces him to clean up the mess and locks him in his bedroom. Later, Liam is preparing for his weekly shop at Tescow. Harry sneaks out of his bedroom window, climbs down the drainpipe and dashes in the RustBucket 2000 to help. However, Liam rages and tosses him out due to remembering him raiding a capsule machine last time he came shopping. Harry's begging for Liam to change his mind causes pedestrians to stop and stare, so the latter has no other choice but to take him to Tescow. James also hops into the rusty car. In Tescow Harry and James beat each other up to decide who will push the trolley. After Harry shoves his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother onto the fish counter, he remembers his plan to be good and lets him push the trolley instead. Liam mistakes Harry's different behaviour for a disease and drives him to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary, much to the annoyance of the hospital's staff. The three eventually arrive home at lunchtime. Harry forces himself to eat all his cauliflower, almost vomiting as he does so. James suddenly kicks him after lunch. His stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother growls that he's noticed Harry is being good only to go to Stellarzone and sooner or later he'll end up bullying him, finishing his angry speech by calling him a rotten turd. Harry oddly forgives him. After lunch Harry strolls into the garden to help Grace with the gardening. She forces him to shovel manure for the roses, which he considers worthwhile for the sake of going to Stellarzone. James and Mae use a trampoline to bounce over the fence; the latter squeals over all of The Confidential Cuties Club's guards being hooked on Snapcat and she offers to pay Harry £50 if he beats up anyone invading their fort. He naturally refuses. Mae decides to listen to KidBop instead - James starts begging him to agree, but he figures out this is all a plan to get him into trouble, so he replies "Nice try, hippo-loving nappywasher!". Suddenly there is banging and crashing in the Confidential Cuties' fort. Mae's jaw drops - as a result if Harry refusing to guard it, almost everything is destroyed, their stash of Tricky Treats is completely raided and a fishing hook reels away their book of top secret plans! The whole roof also falls in. Her deafening scream disturbs all of Colham, while Harry bursts out laughing as he catches a glimpse of the two invaders running down the street. James has completely had enough of Harry's new behaviour. Going slightly insane, he grabs one of Grace's bras from the washing line, stuffs it with manure and spins it around in front of Harry. He tosses the bra, however Harry ducks...and it splatters muck all over Grace! As a result she locks him in the boiler room with only leftover cauliflower to eat, while she agrees Harry can go to Stellarzone! He dances around the garden screaming with joy, switching back to his old horrid self; he does an enormous fart at the remains of the Confidential Cuties' fort, causing Mae to squeal again and pass out. At Stellarzone, Harry meets up with David Marshall and Jamie Wallace to go on the most extreme rollercoaster in the theme park, the Solarcoaster. The three are sent into hysterics over what happened to the Confidental Cuties' fort, then they do a massive group fart as the ride ascends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes